Impossibilities: Happily Ever After
by GrandEmpress13
Summary: Julia and William work towards a family life... A happier ending to 'Impossibilities.'
1. Chapter 1

Impossibilities: Happily Ever After

Chapter 1

**For annemac, barbarama, and GCRessa66 who asked for a happy ending!**

**For those of you that have read 'Impossibilities' this will make sense. For those of you who have not, I suggest you read it first. But if you don't want to, here are the basics: Julia got pregnant after she and William decided to proceed without precautions in 'The Green Muse.' Julia has taken in a baby girl named Ellie after her mother was brutally murdered. The events of this chapter take place within the episode 'Shades of Grey' and as of yet, Julia has not told William she's pregnant. **

* * *

After a rather frustrating conversation with Dr. Tash, William went back to the Constabulary. It was there that he was introduced to Ethel Abram, Ellie's distance relative.

"Where is the baby?" She demanded to know almost instantly. William led the woman out of his office.

"Ellie is with Doctor Julia Ogden. She has been taking care of Ellie for the past week. Constable Crabtree and I can take you to her now." Ethel huffed.

"That would be preferred, thank you; I have to get the funerals ready."

"So you are staying for the funerals then?" William asked. Ethel snorted.

"Of course! I did not care for Nellie at all; I believe that she made horrible life choices, especially in that husband of hers. But she was family and she and her older daughter need a proper service. I'm here to see the child and the funerals and that is all."

"Ellie." William supplied. The woman stopped as they exited the Constabulary, confusion evident on her face.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ellie; the baby's name is Ellie." William answered. Ethel looked at William and shrugged, rolling her eyes slightly.

When they reached the morgue, William and George led Ethel down the halls and came to a halt in front of the main door that led to Julia's office and the main morgue.

"I am just going make sure that Doctor Ogden is in. Please wait here with Constable Crabtree." Ethel nodded and Murdoch opened the door slightly, quietly slipping into the room. He walked down the long hall and stopped when he saw the sight before him.

Julia had picked up Ellie as she said she would and they sat together at Julia's desk. Ellie was sitting on Julia's lap and William could see she was holding her favourite toy, a small purple stuffed rabbit. William knew that Julia was writing something down, but from the angle at which he stood it looked as if she was reading a story to Ellie. Ellie squealed at something and Julia laughed, placing a kiss on the top of the baby's head. The sight of them together caused William to be struck by a series imaginings.

William could see Julia reading to their children in what he hoped would be the near future. He could imagine what Julia would be like when she was pregnant; she would have a glow about her and she would be an absolute vision. William would watch as his wife grew with each passing month. William would pamper to her every need and would talk to his unborn child every night before he went to sleep. He would stay by her side during labour no matter what the doctor said. When he held his child for the first time he would vow to protect that child for the rest of his life. He would stay up late when his child screamed into the wee hours of the morning. He would teach their child to walk and to talk. He would be there for them through everything; first nightmare, first cold, first day of school, everything.

William was disturbed from his imaginings when he heard Ellie whimper loudly. Julia stopped writing and looked down at the little girl.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Julia asked softly. Ellie whimpered again and William decided it was time to make his presence known. He cleared his throat and Julia gasped, spinning in the chair, clutching Ellie close to her.

"Oh William! You startled me!" She said standing. Ellie looked at William and cried out quietly, burying her face into Julia's shoulder. Julia bounced Ellie twice and tried to coax her face out of her shoulder.

"Come now Ellie, you know William." She said softly. William walked over and stroked Ellie's hair. Ellie looked up at William with curious eyes. After a moment she smiled up at him and giggled. William smiled back and looked at Julia with serious eyes.

"Julia-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ethel burst in and rushed down the hallway with George following behind her, yelling at her to stop and he was yelling out apologizes to Murdoch. But Ethel didn't listen; she came up to Julia and snatched Ellie from her. Ellie began to scream and she tried reaching out for Julia and William. Ethel glared at Julia before looking at the wailing Ellie.

"Mama! Mama! Maaaammaa!" The little girl cried out and struggled against Ethel's grasp, dropping her rabbit in the process. Julia wanted nothing more than to reach out and take Ellie into her embrace and soothe her. Ethel made a noise of disgust at the baby's tears and looked her over once more before thrusting the baby back at Julia. Julia reacted instantly, wrapping her arms around Ellie and pulling her close to her chest, bouncing the girl slightly, rubbing a hand up and down her back and whispering soothing words against Ellie's temple. Ellie whimpered and gripped at Julia's dress, refusing to let go.

"They say that you can fall in love with a child the moment you set eyes on them." Ethel said looking at Ellie curled in Julia's embrace. "But I haven't the faintest idea what they're talking about. I can't stand children; they're too needy, snotty and dirty." William raised his eyebrows at Ethel's brashness and Julia's jaw stiffened, her hold on Ellie tightening.

"I knew I didn't want Nellie's kid. But Harold said I should come out and see her before the funerals." William raised an eyebrow.

"Harold?"

"My husband. He said that even though Nellie's death was a tragedy, it was a blessing. We can't have children and he so desperately wants them. I despise them but thought 'what the Hell? Why not?' But…" Ethel sighed deeply. "I can't. I don't want children and even though my husband does, he's not the one who has to care for her. Harold will go off to work and I'd be left to look after her. I wouldn't properly care for her. It's best if someone else takes her." Ethel said, locking eyes with Julia. Julia nodded slightly and William nodded to George.

"That is a very responsible decision Mrs. Abram." William commented. "Constable Crabtree will take you back to the station; there are some consent forms you need to sign if you are not going to take Ellie into your custody." Ethel nodded silently and turned to leave, glancing back at Ellie once more.

"Make sure she ends up in a good home." Ethel said, looking at the baby who was beginning to peek her eyes up from Julia's shoulder. Julia nodded at the woman.

"We will." Julia assured. As George and Ethel disappeared from the morgue, William bent down and picked up the stuffed rabbit and turned, handing it to Julia.

"Ellie's not going anywhere. Are you relieved?" He asked as she took the toy from him. Julia smiled and nodded.

"More than I can ever say." Julia replied, tears in her voice as she hugged Ellie close. "I love this little girl more than I ever thought possible. I don't think I could bear losing her." Julia said quietly, kissing the little girl's head. Julia looked down at her and realized Ellie was falling asleep. Julia moved over to the crib and went to put Ellie down. But just as she lowered her down Ellie awoke and began to scream and cry, obviously fearing she was being taken away from Julia. Her tiny hands clutched at the fabric of the dress and Julia rose to her full height and moved away from the crib.

"Don't worry sweetheart; I'm not leaving you, I'm right here." Julia soothed, swaying around the room until Ellie's cries dissipated and she yawned, rubbing at her eyes.

"That's better. Now, William, come here." She said moving to sit down at her desk, settling a tired Ellie on her lap, her small head resting against Julia's breast. She rummaged for a moment before handing William a file as he sat down next to her desk. "Ah, Lily Dunn's post-mortem results. She suffered from chronic parenchymal liver damage resulted in a deficiently in her blood's ability to coagulate." Julia said quietly noticing that Ellie had fallen asleep.

"This explains why she bled to death but it doesn't address what caused the hemorrhage in the first place." William noted, flipping through the file.

"Uh, well it's very difficult to anything but speculate when liver abnormalities are involved." William flipped in between pages and looked up a Julia.

"There's no reference to the stomach contents, that's very unlike you." Julia looked at her desk for a second before looking at William.

"Well the discovery of her liver condition gave me my diagnoses. It wasn't necessary to look further."

"I see." William paused for a moment, as if he was uncertain about what he was about to say. "And just how long have you known of this 'parenchymal liver damage'?"

"What do you mean?" Julia asked, her smile faltering for a moment. William looked down and refused to look Julia in the eye.

"Did you determine it before or after your visit to Dr. Tash?" Julia smiled disappeared completely for a second and then returned as she gave a small laugh.

"William, were you following me?" She smiled, trying to keep the situation light.

"I went to his office to question him, my timing was importune." William answered keeping his voice low so not to wake the baby, eyes looking around at anything but Julia. Julia considered this moment to be the one to tell William of her pregnancy. He already knew that she had seen Isaac; there was no point in not telling him.

"Well I don't believe my visit to Isaac should have any bearing on this case."

"I agree; it shouldn't. But if it was believed that you apprised him of your findings because you suspected that he had given her an abortion…" The conversation was heading to a place Julia didn't like.

"William, what are you insinuating?" Julia returned, trying to keep her tone even.

"…Could be perceived as dereliction of duty." Julia's mouth dropped the slightest bit and she found her anger growing.

'_The audacity! Does William not trust me to not go around sharing case information?_' Another thought came to Julia. '_Do I really want to have a child with a man who does not trust me?_' Julia looked down for a moment and moved a hand to briefly touch her stomach. She chose to keep her anger in check and looked at William dead on.

"Perceived by whom?" Try as she might, Julia could not keep a small amount of anger from seeping into her words. William did not break his gaze with her.

"Julia…I just don't want you taking any chances…"

'_Taking any chances?! Does William not know the woman he fell in love with?! I will not be told to what is too dangerous and what chances I will or will not take!_' Julia gave a slight huff and suddenly found words were working their way out of her throat before she had a chance to stop them.

"William, I am pregnant." The words tumbled harshly out of her mouth and Julia was surprised at her own tone. William's eyes widened and he sputtered about for a moment before speaking.

"I-I b-beg your pardon?" Julia smiled softly at his fumbling antics.

"I'm with child." She paused to let the news sink in. "With your child. That was why I went to see Isaac; he was giving me a physical. It had absolutely nothing to do with the case."

"B-but how? W-when?" He asked after a moment. Julia's smile grew.

"Remember our 'experiment' at the park?" Julia watched as a blush crept onto Murdoch's cheeks.

"Of course I remember; how could I forget? It was one of the best nights of my life." Julia felt her emotions rising and she reached for William's hand.

"Do you truly mean that? Because I knew it went against your religion and I thought you regretted what we did and I thought-"

"Did you think I wouldn't want this baby?" William asked quietly. Julia looked down and nodded. William moved out of his chair and came to kneel in front of Julia's chair. He moved his hand hesitantly and let it hover over her abdomen.

"Julia, I love you and I will love our baby no matter what. But-" He said quietly, taking Julia's hand, "We could get married." Julia's eyes went wide and her mouth opened to form a 'O'.

"William, are you serious?" Julia asked her voice breathy. William smiled brightly.

"I am completely serious. I will love you both no matter what but I would prefer that our child at least have the appearance of being born in wedlock. It would keep the scandal low and… if we were married, we could adopt Ellie." He said, stroking the sleeping girl's blonde curls. Julia slipped her hand from William's and raised it to her mouth.

"Do you really mean that William?" Julia asked seriously. "Because these are probably the biggest decisions a person can make." William stood and pulled Julia and Ellie up with him.

"I would love nothing more than to be your husband and to be a father. Would you do me the honour of being my wife and mother to our children?" Tears came to Julia's eyes and she wrapped her free arm around his neck and pulled him close.

"William Murdoch, are you asking me to marry you?" She asked lightly.

"I am." William replied cheekily. Julia smiled brightly.

"Then I say…yes. Yes, I will marry you, William Murdoch." William let out a short laugh and leaned down to capture Julia's lips, feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness wash over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Impossibilities: Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 2**

**Reactions**

* * *

All of the Constabulary stood frozen and silent after the announcement given by William and Julia.

"Y-you what?" Inspector Brackenreid stuttered after a moment. Both Julia and William smiled.

"We are getting married." William announced again. It had been three days since William had proposed to Julia and they planned to marry within the next week. Julia had explained that in no time at all she would be showing. William devised the plan that they would explain they had been engaged for some time but decided to wait to announce it and now that they were able to adopt Ellie they would get married as soon as possible. A week after they were married they would announce that Julia was pregnant and no one would be the wiser.

"Next week?" Henry asked. It was Julia's turn to smile brightly.

"Yes and you are all invited." She exclaimed. The room stayed silent for a moment more before a voice rose up from the crowd.

"Congratulations Sir, Doctor!" George cried happily, moving forward and shaking William and Julia's hands. The rest of the Constabulary burst out in joyous hoots and hollers as all of the men rushed forward, offering congratulations to the young Detective and Doctor.

* * *

Julia stood at the train station, waiting for her guest. Her hands fiddled together nervously; she had no idea what her sister would think of all of this. Julia had simply sent word that she needed Ruby urgently. If there were only two people in the world that Julia told everything it was William and Ruby. Julia would not hide her impending motherhood from her sister. In fact, Julia knew she would most likely blurt it out as soon as Ruby came off the train. Julia fingers twiddled faster as the passengers exited the train. She looked about for her sister and let out happy sigh when she spotted her.

"Ruby!" She called out. Ruby turned at the sound of her name being called and smiled brightly when she saw her sister. Ruby pushed her way through the crowd and made her way to Julia, dropping her bags to the ground as she stopped in front of her, pulling her older sister into a hug.

"Jules!" She sighed happily. "How are you? Are you alright? Your message said it was urgent." Ruby asked, concern growing in her voice. Julia smiled slightly and picked up one of Ruby's bags.

"There is something important that I need to discuss with you, but it cannot be spoken of here. Let me take to my home and we can talk there."

The carriage ride was long and quiet, both women wanting to say something but both wanting to wait until they reached the house before speaking. When they reached the house, the driver helped them out of the carriage and took Ruby's bags inside. The Ogden sisters slowly made their way inside only to be greeted by the exasperated sounds of Julia's maid, Sadie and a loud infant's sobs.

"Miss Julia! Thank goodness you are home! I tried to put the little one down just as you asked, but she put up quiet the fight! I decided to let her cry herself out and left her in the crib but as you can hear she hasn't quieted down yet." Julia nodded at her maid's words as she slipped off her jacket, hat and gloves.

"I'll go see to her. Would you please attend to my sister?" Julia requested as she made her way to the stairs. Sadie nodded and began helping Ruby out of her jacket. Once she was free, Ruby darted up the stairs and followed the sound of voices.

"Mammmmaaaa! Mammmmaaaa!" A child's voice cried out sadly. Ruby edged closer to the room where the cries were coming from.

"My darling, I'm right here. Mummy's here. Shhhh, it's alright." Julia's voice soothed. Ruby stood in front the door and gingerly pushed it open. The sight before her made Ruby speechless; it was a nursery, one decorated top to bottom with toys. A beautiful old rocking chair sat in the corner near the window, close to where a crib sat nestled again the wall. Julia stood in front of crib, swaying back and forth with a small bundle in her arms.

"J-Jules? What on Earth is going on here?! " Ruby asked. Julia spun around gracefully to face her sister and Ruby realized the small bundle was a little girl. She had a blanket wrapped around her waist as if she had tried to escape the blanket and failed. Her tear stained face looked at Ruby blearily as her sobbing calmed down into a series of hiccups. Julia smiled at her sister and moved towards her.

"Ruby, may I introduce you to Ellie, your soon to be niece." Ruby gawked at the baby girl for a moment before stepping forward and reaching for the little girl. When her hand touched the baby's cheek, the little one flinched away, seeking the comfort of Julia's shoulder and resting her head upon it. Ruby pulled her gaze from the baby and looked at her older sister who was smiling softly at the little girl's reaction.

"Is this why you called me down?" Ruby asked. Julia smiled brightly and shifted Ellie around so she could reveal her left hand to her younger sister. Ruby's gaze fell to the beautiful engagement ring on her sister's ring finger. It wasn't very big but it took Ruby's breath away all the same. The ring had two rings of tiny diamonds that surround a sapphire gem. Ruby grabbed at her sister's hand and inspected the ring more closely.

"You're getting married?!" She exclaimed. Julia laughed.

"Yes; William proposed!"

"Well of course he did!" Ruby cried. "Oh Jules! This is splendid!" Ruby pulled Julia into a tight hug.

"That's not all." Julia whispered in Ruby's ear. Ruby backed away and put her hands on her hips.

"You're adopting this little one, correct?" She asked, reaching out to tickle Ellie. Ellie let out a delighted squeal and smiled up at Julia.

"We are, but Ellie's not the only little one to be joining our family in the near future." Ruby looked confused for a moment before it dawned on her what her sister was saying.

"Jules, are you pregnant?" Julia nodded, a huge smile spreading across her face. Ruby let out an excited squeal before confusion crossed her face once more. "But I thought you couldn't have children?"

"I thought so as well! But I am! I don't believe that I will be able to conceive as frequently as most women, but I am able to. Isaac told me that I must be extremely careful as I could lose the baby very easily." Suddenly everything dawned on Ruby at once.

"You're getting married because you're pregnant!" Julia slapped a hand over her sister's mouth before moving to close the nursery door. She turned back to Ruby with a frustrated look on her face.

"I am getting married for many reasons; that just happens to be one of them!" Julia hissed before sighing deeply. "But please Ruby, keep your voice down! Only you, William, Isaac and I know that I am with child. William and plan to announce it a week after getting married to keep the scandal low."

"And you expect people to just accept that? How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks."

"Ten weeks?!" Ruby cried. "You'll be showing in no time at all! Anyone who can count will figure it out!" Julia sighed and shifted Ellie in her arms.

"That is why William and I are getting married next week. We need to be married to adopt Ellie and we hope people will accept my pregnancy." Ruby stared at Julia for a moment before a huge smile spread across her face. She rushed forward, hugging Julia and then grabbed Ellie and spun her around, planting a kiss on her cheek. The baby panicked for a moment and looked frantically at Julia. Julia reached over and stroked her hair and smiled when the little girl visibly calmed.

"Jules, you are bound to be a perfect mother." Ruby complimented. Julia blushed and continued to stroke Ellie's hair.

"Oh Ruby, I hope you're right."

* * *

Julia stood outside of her father's house, desperately wishing she could fast forward this moment. Julia knew her father would not be happy with her sudden impending nuptials and if Julia was correct, their conversation would end up in a shouting match. But despite the fact it was going to happen Julia knew she needed to speak with her father and so, she took a deep breath and moved up the front porch step and into the house where she was greet by her father's butler, Carson. He showed her to her father's study and told her he would fetch him promptly. Julia felt a wave a nausea wash over her at the overbearing smell of her father's cologne. The smell hung in the air all over the house but the smell was the most evident in the study. Julia walked towards the window and cracked it open the slightest bit and gave a sigh of relief when the fresh air washed over her, instantly calming her queasy stomach.

"Hello Julia." Her father's deep voice called from the doorway. Julia spun around to face her father and smiled politely.

"Hello Father. How have you been?" She asked, not moving from her spot at the window. Mr. Ogden moved first, and crossing the study floor, pulled his eldest child into a hug. It was forced and both father and daughter knew it. The scent of her father's cologne oozed off of him and Julia swallowed hard to keep her nausea in check. She stepped back from Mr. Ogden, ready to tell him the reason for her visit.

"Father, I've come to discuss something very important with you." She said, terribly serious. Her father looked back at her with eyes just as serious and gave his daughter a small smirk.

"I would expect nothing less." He responded. Julia took a deep breath and began taken off her silk hand gloves.

"Father, I'm engaged to be married." Julia said as strongly as she could. Her father's face hardened before her and Julia could see the anger rising within him.

"To who?" Mr. Ogden replied sternly. By now Julia had removed her gloves and held out her left hand so her father could her engagement ring.

"Detective William Murdoch." She responded coolly.

"Of the Toronto Constabulary?" Her father asked. "You work with him do you not?" Julia nodded silently. Her father nodded as well and slowly walked over to his desk.

"And did this Detective not think of asking me first before asking for your hand in marriage?!" He roared. Julia stepped forward, unaffected by her father's outburst.

"Our marriage does not affect you and as such, I didn't believe he needed to speak with you." Julia stated.

"Does not affect me?! How so?"

"Father, I know deep down you care for me, but you have always had troubles accepting the type of woman am I. We talk, but not as often as you and Ruby do. We only see each other when we absolutely have to. The simple fact is that our lives do not intermix and that is why my marriage does not affect you. You won't have to deal with William or our children." There was a long silence before Mr. Ogden spoke.

"Then why have you come to tell me at all?" He muttered.

"I would like to have you give me away." Julia said, coming to stand beside her father. Her father turned to look at her and Julia could see he was guarding his emotions very carefully.

"Oh? And when would I be giving you away?" Julia knew the next words she spoke would send her father in a rage and she braced herself.

"Next Wednesday." Her father visibly twitched and his face crumpled in anger.

"Next Wednesday?! Why am I just hearing of this engagement now?!" He bellowed.

"William and I have been engaged for some time now," Julia said, running through the story she and William had put together. "We planned to tell everyone but then work got in the way and we suddenly had case after case to deal with and there simply was no time…"

"But why are you getting married so suddenly?" Her father asked, his anger dissipating to be replaced by weariness.

"There is this little girl, her name is Ellie…" Julia trailed off. Her father sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Julia…" He sighed.

"We saved her during one of our cases; her father died of a heart attack and her mother and older sister were brutally murdered. I took care of her until her nearest relative could come and pick her up. She relinquished custody of Ellie and William and I have decided to adopt her. But, as you know, in order to adopt a couple must be married. William and I don't want to lose Ellie and so-"

"You must marry as soon as possible." Her father sighed. "Julia, have you truly thought this through?" It was Julia's turn to stiffen.

"Father, I am a grown woman! Of course I have thought this through! How dare you suggest otherwise! I love William and I love Ellie. We will be getting married next Wednesday and hopefully by the end of the month I will have a daughter and you will have your first grandchild." She paused for a moment. "I thought you'd be happy." She finished quietly. Her father didn't say anything for a minute and Julia figured the conversation was finished. She silently moved past her father, moving towards the door.

"You are just like your mother." Mr. Ogden said before she could leave. Julia turned back to look at her father. He paused for another moment. "If you are getting married, there is something I need to give you." Mr. Ogden moved over to Julia and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait here." Julia nodded at his words and watched as her father headed upstairs. He came back downstairs carrying a large box. He walked over to his desk and placed the box on top of it, removing the lid. Julia came up behind him and gasped at contents.

"M-mother's wedding dress." Julia whispered, reaching out and letting her fingers caress the fabric.

"The veil is in there as well. I know she would want you to have it." Ever since she was a little girl, Julia had admired her mother's wedding dress and Julia knew that her father's giving her the dress was his way of giving his blessing. Julia wiped at the stray tear that had escape and turned, pulling her father into a massive hug.

"Thank you Father." She whispered. "I know that we're moving too fast for your liking, but I appreciate your blessing." Mr. Ogden pulled back and gave her a weak smile.

"You are my daughter and while I do believe you are moving too quickly, I would gladly walk you down the aisle." Julia smiled back at her father as he continued. "Just remember to bring your little one by so I can meet her and be prepared for when I spoil her." Julia laughed.

"I think that is something you and William will have in common."


	3. Chapter 3

Impossibilities: Happily Ever After

Chapter 3

The Wedding

* * *

Julia stood in front of the mirror fiddling with her wedding dress making sure everything was perfect.

"Jules, stop fiddling with your dress! You look flawless!" Ruby chastised. Julia turned to look at her sister, worry in her eyes.

"But what if I'm not-" She paused.

"Not what?" Ruby asked before realization swept over her. "Oh Jules! Are you afraid you won't look pleasing to William?" Julia blushed and looked at the ground. Ruby sighed and pulled her older sister into a hug.

"William is not marrying you because of your looks and you know that!" Julia rolled her eyes.

"He's marrying me because I'm carrying his child!" Julia shot back. Ruby seemed taken aback by Julia's comment. Ruby took Julia's hands in her own and looked at her very seriously.

"Julia, are you having doubts about marrying William?" She asked. Julia's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

"Oh goodness no! I love William and I truly do want to spend the rest of my life with him. But…I feel like I am forcing him into marriage with the prospect of children." Ruby cocked her head in confusion.

"But didn't William say he wanted children?" Ruby asked.

"He does, but part of me worries that our rushing into marriage will cause our marriage to be passion filled and happy in the beginning but passionless and filled with silence and resentment in the end." Julia was beginning to get worked up and she freed her hands from Ruby's, her hands clutching desperately at the skirt of her dress. Ruby placed her own hands firmly on her sister's shoulders.

"Your marriage will be anything but passionless. I have seen the way William looks at you; he stares at you with such love as he tries to bury he passion when he's in public. I believe that between the two of you, once you are behind closed doors there will be no storage of passion. Besides, we already know what happens when William lets his passion loose." Ruby said smiling as she placed a hand on Julia's corseted abdomen.

"But he was inebriated!" Julia cried.

"Exactly! It caused him to reveal his true passion for you!"

"But does that passion have a short fuse or a long one?" Julia asked quietly. Ruby sighed deeply.

"Jules! You two love each other, anyone could see that! But what's more is you complement each other! William tends to follow his brain while you follow your heart. It makes you the perfect couple; you won't always agree with each other and that's a good thing. You will fight as avidly as you love. You will be fine." Ruby assured. Julia nodded at her sister's words.

"You're right." Julia sighed. "William and I love each other enough to get through anything." Ruby smiled brightly.

"Of course I'm right. Now let's get you married."

* * *

"Do you William Murdoch take this woman to thy wedded wife, to love her, to comfort her, to honour and keep her, in sickness and in health to death do you part?"

"I do." William stated, looking lovingly at Julia.

"Do you Julia Ogden take this man to thy wedded husband, to love him, to comfort him, to honour and keep him in sickness and in health to death to you part?"

"I do." Julia replied, looking deeply into William's eyes. The priest nodded over at Ruby and then to George, both of who were holding the rings. The Ruby gave the ring in her possession to William and George gave his to Julia.

"Repeat after me," The priest commanded to William. "Julia, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"Julia, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." William recited, slipping the ring on Julia's finger. The priest turned to Julia.

"William, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"William, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Julia repeated softly, sliding the ring on William's finger. The priest smiled and spoke loudly to the group gathered for the wedding.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. William and Julia, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as William and Julia have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." The priest directed his attention back to William and Julia who were both smiling brightly.

"You may now seal the promises you have made to each other with a kiss." They both moved at the same moment, lips connecting passionately. Julia's hand tangled in William hair as she threw her other arm around his shoulders. William's one hand cupped her face while the other slid to the small of her back, holding her in place. The crowded roared and cheered and the priest made one last statement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple, Mr. and Mrs Murdoch!"

* * *

William carried Julia bridal style into her home which was now theirs. The staff had been given the next two days off and Ruby had taken Ellie with her to their father's house so Julia and William had the house to themselves for the next two days.

They crossed the threshold into the home and William leaned down to kiss his wife. Julia smiled against his lips and her arms tightened around his neck. William also tightened his hold on Julia as he climbed up the stairs. He quickly moved down the hall and into the master bedroom. William eased his wife onto the bed, pulling himself away for a moment to remove his dress coat. Julia scurried to the head of the bed and propped herself up on the pillows and her elbows, watching as her husband stripped. When all of William's shirts and suspenders were removed, William crawled down the length of the bed and pushed up Julia's skirts to settle in between her legs. Julia pulled him close and captured his lips in a deep kiss. She moaned as William's hands roamed up and down her body. His hands moved to her arms and viciously pulled at her silk gloves.

"You're wearing too many clothes." William panted and slid one hand under her body to pull at the strings of her dress. Julia arched her body towards his to allow her husband's hand room to work. As William pulled at the strings, Julia ran a hand down her husband's chest, her manicured nails scraping over a pebbled nipple. William groaned and his hand moved faster. Julia felt the strings give way and she sighed at the release.

"Better?" He whispered before his lips attacked her neck.

"Much." She moaned as her husband's lips found a sensitive spot just below her ear. The dress began to fall away as William pushed it down her body. One hand swept past her bare breast and Julia shivered in anticipation. Then she felt a hand glide over abdomen and suddenly Isaac's words flashed through her mind.

'_Do not participate in any over strenuous activities…_' Julia groaned at the realization and grudgingly moved her hands to William's shoulders.

"William…" She moaned, pushing on his shoulder in an attempt to get him to stop peppering her neck with kisses.

"I love it when you moan my name." William growled in between kisses. Julia closed her eyes and pushed more insistently.

"William…stop. We have to stop." Instantly the kisses stopped and William backed off slightly.

"What's wrong?" William asked with a voice full of concern.

"We can't consummate our marriage." Julia said quietly. Disappointment and hurt appeared instantly in William's eyes and Julia moved her hand to cup her husband's face.

"I love you," She assured. "And I want nothing more than to have you ravish me like I know you can and for our marriage to be consummated. But we can't, not right now. Isaac warned that over strenuous activities could cause a miscarriage." Julia said softly, bringing a hand up to toy with the hair at the base of William's neck. "I feel that our lovemaking may be considered strenuous and I don't want anything to happen to our baby." William nodded slowly before he collapsed beside Julia on the bed groaning slightly. Instantly Julia moved to snuggle against his side.

"I'm sorry love." She whispered as he wrapped an arm around her middle.

"It's perfectly alright my dear; I would not want anything to happen to our little one either." Julia sighed contently at her husband's understanding and moved to rest her head on his shoulder.

"But…if we don't spend our time off ravishing each other, what will we do for the next two days?" William asked after a moment. Julia let out a chuckle and sighed.

"We could eat chocolate dipped strawberries naked in bed." She suggested saucily. Julia smiled against her husband's shoulder as she heard him sputter awkwardly. Julia knew in that moment that their marriage would be perfectly fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Impossibilities: Happily Ever After

**Chapter 4**

**Announcements**

* * *

_One week later…_

William was finally heading to bed after a long day's work. It was late and William crept as quietly as he could, knowing his wife and newly adopted daughter were asleep. He made his way to the bed and noticed that Julia was not alone in the bed. Nestled carefully against Julia's side was their daughter. William smiled softly and slipped into bed, moving to spoon his wife. He carefully slid his hand over her body and let it rest on her abdomen. William could feel the slightest bump forming and he smiled sleepily at the thought of his son or daughter lying safely in his wife's womb. Julia shifted and turned her head to smile at him drowsily.

"It's about time you came to bed." She whispered. William leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I see we're not alone…" William whispered back. Julia gave him an apologetic look.

"We just got her back this afternoon William. They took her for six days while they checked our backgrounds to make sure we were suitable parents. For six days she was all alone in that children's home." William smiled softly and moved a hand to stroke her hair.

"I know sweetheart…" He said sympathetically.

"The woman who gave Ellie back to us told me she cried for most of her time there. She screamed for me, William. She screamed for days and I wasn't there. She barely slept while she was at the home; I didn't want to leave her alone for another night." Julia whispered urgently before pulling her daughter closer to her body and William could tell her motherly instincts were kicking in.

"Darling, I understand; you do not have to explain yourself. I want our daughter feeling safe; I never want her to feel abandoned ever again." William soothed and shifted so that he could stroke his daughter's soft golden curls. Ellie whimpered in her sleep and snuggled closer to Julia, burying her tiny face into Julia's breast.

"We should tell everyone tomorrow as you have the day off." William said suddenly. Julia nodded and yawned.

"That sounds like a splendid idea but for now I think we should all get some sleep." William nodded and kissed Julia's cheek. Julia turned into the pillow and William nuzzled her bare shoulder lightly before sinking his head into his own pillow and allowing sleep to overcome him.

* * *

Julia made her way to the Constabulary with her daughter. Ellie sat in a stroller, playing with her favourite purple bunny as she babbled to herself. She looked up at Julia and waved the bunny around.

"Mama! Be-boo!" Julia smiled as she pushed the stroller up the front steps of the Constabulary. She parked against the hallway wall.

"Is that the name of your bunny?" Julia asked as she hoisted her daughter out of the stroller. Ellie just waved the rabbit around once more squealing as she did.

"Be-boo!" She cried happily. Julia smiled and kissed Ellie's head.

"Be-boo it is then. How about we go and see Daddy now, hmm?" Ellie babbled contently and Julia made her way to her husband's office. William was speaking intently with George as he pointed to the chalkboard. Julia knocked softly on the office door and both men turned to her.

"Doctor Ogden! I thought you had the day off today." George exclaimed and took only a second before he realized his mistake. "Doctor Murdoch, I mean! I am terribly sorry Doctor, I cannot seem to get used to addressing you as Doctor Murdoch." Julia smiled softly.

"It's quite alright Constable; I'm still getting used to the new title as well." She paused for a moment and shifted Ellie. "Would you mind giving the Detective and me a moment alone?" George nodded.

"Would you like me to take the little one?" He asked. Julia looked down at Ellie who was staring at George with wide eyes. She hadn't seen the constable in almost a week and that week had been very stressful for the tot. As such, she was rebuilding her relationships with those around her. Julia bounced her daughter about softly.

"What do you say my darling? Would you like to go with George?" The baby went to pull her bunny close but it slipped from her grip and tumbled to the floor. Ellie let out a distressed cry and reached for her stuffed animal. George swiftly moved to pick up the toy and handed it back to the little girl. She looked at him dubiously for a moment before smiling at him. Julia silently handed Ellie over to George and touched his shoulder.

"Don't go too far; she gets nervous when she can't see us." Julia advised.

"Yes ma'am. Come along Ellie, let's go say hello to the men." Ellie gurgled and waved goodbye to Julia and William. Both parents waved back and watched as their daughter interacted with the other police officers. Julia moved to stand by her husband, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry we're so late. I had a terrible bout of nausea." Julia apologized, keeping an eye on their daughter. William moved his free hand to her stomach and rubbed small soothing circles there.

"You have no need to apologize. Are you feeling better now?" Julia nodded silently and William smiled.

"Good." He muttered quickly before spinning Julia's body into his. He planted both hands on Julia's hips and lifted, spinning her around. Julia let out a squeak of surprise and her hands moved to clutch William's shoulder tightly. Julia looked down at her husband's bright smile and let out a soft chuckle, letting her head fall back slightly. William spun her around twice before he gently lowered her to the floor and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Julia was startled for a moment before she threw her arms around William's neck. After several heated moments William pulled away.

"What was that for?" Julia asked breathless. William gave a small smirk.

"You just told me you're carrying my child." He replied. "I thought I would make a big show of it." Julia smiled and turned to look for Ellie only to notice almost all of the Constabulary was staring at them. Julia rolled her eyes and turned to William.

"Go…I know you've been dying to tell everyone." William smiled brightly and pecked her cheek before rushing out of his office.

"We're having a baby!" William cried, throwing his arms in the air. The Constabulary let out a giant hoot and rushed forward to give their congratulations. Julia squeezed her way through the throng of men and came to stand next to her husband. She was smiling politely and thanking all the men before her when she heard her little one cry out loudly. George came forward with Ellie, a worried expression all over his face.

"She was perfectly fine a second ago and then she started crying! I think we scared her with all the noise!" George was becoming panicked and it was obvious he had never dealt with a crying baby. Julia was about to reach out for Ellie when a pair of arms reached in between the two of them, scooping up the crying infant. It was William and he held their daughter close to his chest, giving her blonde head a kiss in an attempt to soothe her. He opened his mouth to say something when another voice filled the air.

"Oi! I leave the station for five minutes and come back to this! Get back to work; we have a city to protect!" Brackenreid shouted. Immediately the officers went back to work and all of the noise dissipated. The Inspector marched up to the Murdoch family and glared at Crabtree.

"Don't you have work to do buggaloo?" He barked. George nodded and disappeared. Brackenreid turned to the Murdoch's next.

"What the bloody Hell is going on here?" He asked. Julia's mouth dropped slightly and Murdoch frowned.

"Inspector, might I ask that you refrain from such language when in the presence of our daughter?" Julia asked slightly annoyed. Thomas tipped his hat in apology.

"My apologizes, Doctor. Murdoch, what is going on here?" William smiled.

"My wife and I just announced that we are expecting a baby." It was obvious William was proud of the fact. Brackenreid's eyes widened in astonishment and he turned to look Julia over before he grabbed both Murdoch's wrist and yanked them into William's office. He closed the door behind them.

"You have been pregnant for some time now haven't you?" He stated. The young couple looked back at him with wide eyes.

"How did you-" They asked at the same time. Brackenreid shrugged.

"I didn't notice but Margaret did a couple of weeks ago. She said she noticed a difference in you." He said speaking to Julia. "I told her she didn't know what she talking about but I guess I was wrong." There was an awkward pause before Brackenreid spoke again.

"Well…how far along are you?" He asked. William bounced Ellie and freed and hand, lacing his fingers with Julia's.

"Twelve weeks." The young doctor responded smiling brightly.

"It happened during the Cora Devereaux case." William added. Brackenreid put up his hand and shook his head.

"Murdoch I don't need to know those details!" He cried. Julia let out a tiny giggled as the Inspector muttered his congratulations before making an awkward and hasty exit.

* * *

"Mammmmmmma! Mammmmmmmmmmaaa!" Ellie's screams came from her nursery down the hall and William could feel his wife cringe in his embrace.

"William…" She pleaded. William sighed deeply and tightened his hold on his wife.

"Love, we have to let her get used to sleeping on her own." Julia rolled over to face him.

"But it's only her second night home…" She trailed off as the screaming increased in volume. "William, she needs me. Listen to her."

"She'll never sleep in her own bed. Julia, you're being soft…" William argued. Julia sat up, shooting out of William's embrace.

"Ellie's a baby! And she is our daughter and she needs me! It's breaking my heart to hear her cry especially when I know there is something I can do for her! She just wants to sleep with us!" Julia argued back. William sighed and sat up as well. He opened his mouth to defend his side when a new cry came from down the hall.

"Daaaaadddddeeeee!" The cry ripped through the air harshly. Immediately William shot out of bed and raced down the hall. He rushed into the nursery and his heart broke at the sight of his little girl, tears in her eyes and her bunny clutched close. Her hair was ruffled out of place and it was clear she had had trouble sleeping. One tiny fist rubbed at her teary eyes as she cried. The second Ellie spotted her father she reached out for him. William crossed the floor and scooped his daughter up, rubbing a hand up and down her back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"My darling angel, it's alright, Daddy's here…I'm here." William soothed lovingly. Ellie mumbled sleepily against his shoulder as he slowly walked back to the bedroom where Julia sat, arms crossed over her chest, an eyebrow quirked.

"Now who's being soft?" William smiled sheepishly and stood at the edge of the bed.

"She cried out for me…" She asked.

"And she wasn't crying out for me?" Julia shot back. William swayed from side to side.

"Ellie never cries for me." He argued. Julia's mouth dropped slightly.

"So you're allowed to console her but I'm not?" It was a question that could not be answered without angering his wife and William struggled to quickly come up with an answer.

"No, no. That's not what I meant, I just-" William was becoming flustered. Julia's stance softened and she let out light chuckle.

"Love, it's alright." She pat the mattress beside her and William slide into bed quickly. William shifted so he was lying on his back with his daughter on his chest. He looked down at Ellie and smiled.

"She's already asleep." William whispered, astonished. Julia let out a low chuckle as she moved to rest her head on William's shoulder.

"I told you she just wanted to be with us." Julia whispered back smugly. William sighed contently and wrapped his free arm around his wife.

"You were right as always my darling." Julia hummed sleepily and brought her hand over to her daughter's, felting her large fingers caress Ellie's little ones. Ellie's hand instantly snatched Julia's index finger tightly and Julia smiled as she looked up to see the look of utter love on her husband's face.

"It's only her second day here and she has her wrapped around her little finger." William smiled at his wife's words and stroked his daughter's hair.

"As I am wrapped around your finger." He commented quietly. "And I would be willing to do anything for the both of you; my girls."


	5. Chapter 5

Impossibilities- Happily Ever After

**Chapter 5**

**Firsts**

**Possibly the second last chapter!**

* * *

_10 weeks later…_

"William! Come quickly! It's happening!" Julia cried from the sitting room. William came bursting into the room in less than a minute.

"What is it?! Are you all right?!" William asked panicked. He froze when he saw that his wife was perfectly fine and smiled when he realized what she was talking about. Julia sat on the floor; legs sprawled at her side a fair distance from the couch. She had her hands held out to Ellie. Ellie stood on wobbly legs in between the couch and Julia, her tiny arms reaching for her mother. William quickly moved to kneel beside his wife and wrapped one arm around her shoulder, letting his fingers play with the tip of her auburn braid that was draped over her shoulder, while offering his other arm to his daughter.

"She's finally doing it." Julia breathed. "It's taken so long; I was so worried she'd never walk." William placed a kiss on his wife's head, never taking his eyes off his daughter.

"I told she would be fine." William whispered. Ellie's legs began to shake and she reached for Julia with a panicked expression on her tiny face.

"Come here my darling" Julia cooed softly. "You can do it." Ellie looked at William for help, and as much as William wanted to help his daughter, he knew that she needed to fall and fail or walk and succeed on her own. Ellie began to fall forward and quickly put one foot in front of the other, gaining speed until she ran into Julia's chest. Julia quickly wrapped her arms around her baby and laughed, lifting her into the air.

"Oh my darling! You did it!" Julia exclaimed. Ellie flailed her arms about and squealed happily. William kissed Ellie's cheek and took Ellie from Julia. He stood and spun her around, laughing when Ellie shrieked happily.

"I'm so proud of you!" William praised, peppering his daughter's face with kisses. Julia stood slowly and placed a hand on her growing abdomen, coming to stand beside her family.

"Margaret told me to beware; once they start moving, you can't get them to stop." William smiled and kissed his wife.

"I don't think I care; I'm just glad she's moving!" William commented. Julia rolled her eyes poked Ellie's belly.

"You say that now William. Just wait until we're chasing her all over the house just to get her dressed in the morning."

* * *

Julia was working in the morgue two days later. She sat at her desk and desperately tried to get the file in front of her finished. Julia scrubbed a hand over her face and yawned. Margaret had been right; once Ellie got moving she was hard to stop. William and Julia's praise gave the little girl confidence and she began to move more and more. William and Julia had been forced to buy wooden safety gates that were placed at the top and bottom of the stairs, to make sure Ellie didn't fall down and hurt herself. Getting their daughter into bed last night had been a nightmare. Ellie no longer slept with William and Julia but she still absolutely hated going to bed. Not to mention getting her into clothes this morning; it was a tiring hassle in itself.

Julia finished one file and began to work on another, reminding herself that she needed spread her paperwork over several days and not just save it all for one day. She shifted in her chair and froze. Julia waited a moment and then slowly moved her hand down to her stomach. There, underneath her fingers was a fluttering. It was light and Julia had to sit absolutely still to feel it, but it was there all the same. This was the first time Julia had felt the fluttering and at first she thought something was wrong. It took her a moment to realize that it was her baby kicking. Julia leaned back in her chair and placed her pen on the desk, letting both hands splay over her bump, taking in the moment. The fluttering quickly turned to flittering and soon Julia couldn't feel the baby move anymore. Julia waited to see if the baby would kick again as she rubbed her stomach.

"Is that all?" Julia asked softly. She waited and sure enough the baby kicked again. Julia took in sharp breath in awe. Julia's eyes became misty and her smile broadened. "That's more like it." She whispered to her baby. The fluttering stopped again and Julia stood, gathering her files and headed to the file folder.

"Let's keep this to ourselves," Julia said aloud as she put the files away. "I think Daddy would be disappointed if he knew he missed out on your first kick." Julia heard a knocking at the door and moved swiftly to the giant oak door and flung it open. Two of her employees walked past her carrying a body with them.

"The body of a thirteen year old girl was found on Queen Street." One of the men reported. Julia nodded silently and followed the men to the lower level.

"Why was I not called to the crime scene?" Julia asked. The man with the mutton chops the extended into his mustache shrugged.

"You weren't here when we got the call and Detective Murdoch didn't want you going out in the hot weather in your condition." Julia put her hands on hips in frustration and sighed.

"Thank you gentlemen; for bringing the body in. I assume my husband will be in soon to explain what he's learned?" Both men nodded and left. Julia waited until the men were out of earshot before looking down at her stomach.

"Your Daddy seems to think that because I'm pregnant with you I'm as fragile as the wind." Julia moved over to the young girl's body and continued talking.

"But your Daddy is wrong. I'm not fragile, but your father realizes the blessing that you are and he doesn't want to lose you. He fears that I'll trip or get heat stroke and something will happen to you. That's why I put up with it. But as soon as you're born, I'm fighting back; mark my words."


	6. Chapter 6

**Impossibilities: Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 6**

**Family**

**Last Chapter!**

* * *

_Three Months Later…_

"I'm terribly sorry Julia, but it's another false alarm. You're not in labour; you're simply experiencing more Braxton Hicks contractions." Tash said as he surfaced from in between Julia's legs. Julia let out a frustrated groan and flopped back against the pillows. She rested an arm against her forehead and stared at the ceiling. It was one thirty in the morning and Julia had been desperately hoping she had reached the end of her pregnancy. She had experienced a series of false alarms in the last two weeks and it was beginning to annoy her.

"The baby is a week and a half late Isaac. I'm tired of being pregnant." William, who was standing with Ellie off to the side, moved over the edge of the bed. He brushed a stray curl away from her face and smiled softly.

"Love, it will happen when it happens. We just have to be patient." Julia sighed and glared up at her husband.

"You, William, are not the one carrying an overdue baby. Don't tell me 'it will happen when it happens.' I want this baby out!"" She retorted hotly. Tash coughed uncomfortably and both Murdochs looked over at the doctor.

"I'll be on my way. But before I go, might I suggest that Julia go to work today?" William looked at Isaac with a confused expression on his face.

"But…I thought you said that Julia shouldn't be at work. You said it was too strenuous for her to be working as it could cause early labour." Julia smiled and sat up.

"William, don't you see? That's the point! Isaac advised that I leave work a month and a half ago because he feared I would go into labour. But if I go to work now, I just might go into labour!" Julia was getting excited but William was still cautious.

"Is that safe?" He asked. Tash looked at Julia and shrugged.

"At this point, I'd say it's worse for the baby to stay in there much longer." William nodded wordlessly and placed Ellie on the bed with Julia.

"Thank you Doctor. I'll escort you to the door." The men left the room and Ellie crawled over to Julia, laying her head on one of the many pillows.

"Mama alight?" Ellie asked. Julia smiled and lay back down, stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Yes, sweetheart; Mommy's alright. Your little brother or sister is just being stubborn. Now I know that you and I had plans today but how about we see if you can go play with Margaret and the boys today? Does that sound nice?" Ellie smiled.

"Jojo! Booboo!" Ellie cried happily. The little girl had grown very fond of the Brackenreid boys and had made up nicknames for them. Julia smiled at her daughter's excitement as her husband came back to the bedroom.

"I suppose you will be going to work today?" He asked. Julia nodded and pulled Ellie close. William got into bed and ran his hand over her swollen belly.

"It will happen." William whispered. "I know you think it won't, but it will."

* * *

Julia handed Ellie over to Margaret later that morning.

"Thank you so much for being able to take her today." Julia said, straightening her dress. Margaret smiled softly and bounced Ellie on her hip.

"It is no trouble at all Julia. I will do anything to help you hurry this along." Julia paused for moment before looking up at Margaret.

"Did anything like this happen to you?" She asked, placing her hands on her stomach. Margaret smiled and gave a tiny laugh.

"Oh yes! When I was carrying Bobby, he refused to make his debut until a week past his due date! I was so irritated and fidgety towards the end that Thomas slept in another room!" Julia became relieved and her stance softened.

"Thank you Margaret; that's comforting to know." Margaret smiled softly and put a hand on Julia's shoulder.

"I this isn't what you want to hear, but it will happen when it happens. Besides, not all pregnancies are like this. I'm sure you'll have easier pregnancies." Julia smiled tightly. Margaret didn't know that this would be the only baby she and William would be able to conceive and Julia wasn't going to tell her. Instead, Julia thanked Margaret again, kissed her daughter goodbye and headed to work.

* * *

"Everything I do makes her angry!" William cried. Thomas Brackenreid laughed at William's exasperation.

"Margaret was the same way," Brackenreid said fondly. "At the end of her pregnancy with Bobby, I was sleeping in another bedroom!" He chuckled as William visibly paled. "But it was all worth it when Bobby arrived. Yes, he screamed to no end and never slept, but I tell you Murdoch, there is nothing like seeing your child for the first time. It…it's something else." He paused to look down at the picture of his sons that he kept on his desk. "Look, Murdoch. Play along with what she wants for now. I know you think it'll never but it does. It will end very soon and you'll both forget all about the silly arguments." William nodded at his superior and left quietly, desperately hoping Thomas was right.

* * *

Julia stood over the newest body in the morgue. The body of a business man had been found in an office uptown. It was the first body that Julia cut into in just over a month and she was very eager to be working again.

She sliced into the body and was just reaching in to take out the first organ when a surge of pain rolled through her lower abdomen. Julia gasped and almost dropped the pancreas she was holding. The pain was harsher than anything she had felt in the last two weeks, but Julia was in no mood to call William and Isaac, only to work William up and have Isaac tell her it was another false alarm. So instead of paying attention to the quickly fading pain, Julia continued her work. It was only fifteen minutes later when Julia felt another surge of pain. This time the pain caused her to almost double over and Julia let out a strangled cry.

"Is it finally time little one?" Julia gasped. Markus, one of Julia's coworkers came rushing in, fear marring his youthful face.

"Doctor Murdoch! Is everything alright? I heard you cry out." Julia gave the young man a shaky smile and moved over to the wash basin, cleaning the blood off of her hands. She clutched at the basin as another contraction started and Julia realized that this was no false alarm.

"I'm perfectly fine Mr. Worth." She huffed out. "My child has just decided that now would be a lovely time to enter the world." Worth paled and his eyes bulged as they came to rest on her stomach.

"W-what…should I…what should I do?!" He asked. Julia walked over to the young man after the contraction passed and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I need to get to my husband, but I can walk there myself. I would really appreciate it if you could finish the autopsy for me." Markus nodded quickly and swallowed loudly.

"Are you sure you can make it to the constabulary by yourself?" He asked. Julia nodded and moved past the young man, leaving the morgue.

Julia moved as quickly she could to the constabulary, stopping only twice when a contraction rolled over her. The contractions were quickly getting closer together and as Julia entered the constabulary and headed to her husband's office, she knew another one was right around the corner.

William was looking into a microscope as George rattled off case facts. Julia didn't bother to knock; instead she walked right into the office. George noticed her presence and looked at her quizzically. He also seemed to notice her distress, causing him to put his file down.

"Doctor, are you alright?" This caused the oblivious detective to look up from his findings and to follow Crabtree's gaze to his wife.

"Julia? Do you have the autopsy report for me?" William asked, clearly confused by her presence in his office.

"Um, Sir? I don't think tha-" George's comment was cut off as Julia took several steps forward and grabbed at William's arms, fisting the fabric of his shirt as a low groan was ripped from her throat. She doubled over and moved a hand to her stomach. William moved his hands to her hips to steady her. The pain increased and moved to rest at the apex of Julia's thighs. Julia pressed her face into William's shoulder as the pain reached a crescendo and she let out a sob of relief as the tension was suddenly released. Suddenly Julia felt very wet and she shifted her gaze to the floor where she noticed a puddle peeking out from her skirts. William's wide gaze also fell on the puddle.

"Is that-?" He asked.

"Hmmhmm," Julia hummed through clenched teeth. "My water's just broken." William peeled his gaze from the puddle to look at George.

"George-" William called to George, who had already moved from Murdoch's office to his own desk to use the phone there.

"The carriage is already on its way and Doctor Tash has been notified." George called back. William thanked Crabtree and turned back to his wife.

"We're having a baby." He whispered excitedly as he rubbed a hand up and down Julia's back, slowly moving over until Julia was seated comfortably in his office chair. "We're finally having a baby!" Julia was about to tell William to be less excited when the Inspector came bursting into the office.

"I heard noises! What the bloody Hell is going in here?" He asked loudly. Thomas noticed the puddle on the floor, the excitedly nervous William and the panting Julia before speaking.

"Margaret and I can look after Ellie." He muttered gruffly. William thanked Brackenreid before yelling at George, asking where the carriage was.

* * *

"Where is Isaac?!" Julia screamed as she gripped the footboard of the bed. "He said he would be here!" William had gotten Julia home and into a loose nightgown. He had tried to get her to lie down, but she refused to, insisting walking would help the labour progress. She now stood in their bedroom, hair tied back from her face, panting heavily. William stood at a safe distance from Julia, rubbing her back when she needed it.

"He said he had another patient he had to help before he could come here." Julia growled and bent over, reaching for William. William quickly moved to lean over Julia, rubbing soothing circles over her stomach. The contractions had made her stomach hard and Julia sighed in relief as William's cold hand touched her hot skin.

"Is his other patient in labour with her first child?!" Julia barked, shoving William away. William shuffled about nervously.

"Actually, she is…" He trailed off. Julia turned to William and instead of eyes filled with anger as William expected, Julia looked up at William with fear in her eyes.

"He said he would be here…" Julia whimpered.

"We can get a different doctor to come and assist you." William offered.

"I don't want a different doctor!" Julia cried. "I want Isaac! He's been there from the beginning and I don't want some man I don't know poking around in between my legs at a time when I'm the most vulnerable!" She cried desperately, clutching at her belly. Julia grabbed at William's shirt. "William please…find him. Please." Julia begged. The pain in her eyes broke William's heart and he cupped his wife's face.

"If I go, will you be alright?" He asked. Julia moaned and nodded.

"I'll go," He said dutifully. "But only if you lie down while I'm gone." Julia nodded wordlessly and moved onto the bed. William placed a kiss on his wife's head before heading downstairs and out the house.

William went to Tash's office and not so politely asked for the doctor's whereabouts. He had a young woman working as a receptionist and she told him where Isaac could be found. William made his way to the Macintosh home where he almost ran in Isaac on his way in.

"Doctor!" He gasped.

"Detective!" Isaac replied, just as startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to retrieve you," William answered. "Julia's experiencing terrible contractions and she asked that I come and find you. She feels like she's ready to push but she doesn't know if she should." Isaac guided William down the steps.

"And you are positive this is not another false alarm? I'd hate to upset Julia yet again." William was growing frustrated with Tash and turned to him.

"Her water broke over three hours ago and her contractions are five minutes apart. This is no false alarm."

"Take me to her." Tash ordered.

* * *

When the men returned to the house, they were greeted by the sound of a ragged scream. William took the stairs two at a time and dashed into the bedroom to find his wife curled in a ball. William dropped his coat on the floor and quickly jumped onto the bed, turning Julia so she was on her back with William behind her propping her up.

"I found him," William told her. "I found doctor Tash." Isaac came into the bedroom and immediately began setting himself up at the end of the bed. He opened his bag and pulled out a pair of gloves. He told William to help Julia prop her legs up. William did as instructed and pulled at his wife's legs. Julia let out a scream as the new position caused the baby to move within her. William kissed her temple and whispered soothing words as Isaac checked Julia's progress.

"Alright Julia, you're ready to push." Isaac said. Julia nodded and grasped William's hands as she bore down. The contraction ended and Julia rested against William.

The contractions continued for another two hours and as the latest contraction passed Julia flopped back against her husband.

"I can't do this," She panted. "William, I can't do this." Tears were streaming down her face and she desperately clutched at his hands. William squeezed her hands and rested his temple again his wife's.

"You _can_ do this," William whispered. "You are the strongest woman I know. You are almost done; the baby's almost here. You just need to do this for a little longer." Isaac reached up silently and took Julia's hand from William's, moving it down to the apex of her thighs.

"Do you feel that?" Isaac asked. "That is your baby's head. Your baby is almost here Julia. But they need your help. You need to push." Julia's fingers brushed against the crowning head. She knew that Isaac was right; she _needed_ to push.

"I can do this." She choked out. William smiled at her and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Isaac told her to push and Julia bore down once again. She bared her teeth as she let loose an anguished cry. She bowed her head backwards and pushed it into William's shoulder. Isaac encouraged Julia to continue, telling her the shoulders were passing. Julia let out a strangled gasp as the baby left her body. A high pitched shriek pierced the air and William let out a shaky laugh as Julia let out a relieved sigh. Isaac lifted the screaming newborn, wrapped it up and placed it on Julia's heavy chest.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Isaac praised.

"A boy…we have a son." William whispered, stroking his son's face. "He's perfect."

"He is." Julia agreed in awe. "And he's perfectly healthy with all ten fingers and toes." She whispered, running her fingers over all his tiny appendages.

"What is his name?" Isaac asked as he cleaned up Julia. Julia turned to look at William with wide eyes.

"We didn't decide on any boy's names; we were so positive it was girl." William smiled and looked down at his son.

"I always adored the name Charles." Julia wrinkled her nose at the name.

"What about Charlie? Charles is too adult for a baby." Julia returned softly.

"What if we name him Charles but call him Charlie? Then he can use Charles when he's older." Julia smiled at her son.

"That's perfect. Charlie Edwin?" It was William's turn to smile.

"That's perfect."

"Charlie Edwin Murdoch?" Isaac asked. Both parents nodded and Isaac made a note of it. William and Julia couldn't take their eyes off of Charlie and Isaac, once he was finished cleaning up Julia, left the new parents alone with their new son.

"When I met you, I felt a love I thought could not be rivaled. But meeting my children has rivaled that love." Julia gave a breathy laugh a shifted the now sleeping baby so she could place a soft kiss on his head.

"Thank you," William whispered to his wife. "For giving me everything I could have ever wanted."

* * *

The next day, Margaret came by with Ellie. She crept into the bedroom with Ellie on her hip.

"There's Mommy." Margaret cooed quietly, walking up to the bed. Julia reached out for her daughter and pulled her close. Ellie nuzzled close to Julia and murmured contently.

"Mommy…" She sighed. Julia stroked her Ellie hair and placed a kiss on her head.

"The poor darling didn't sleep at all last night." Margaret commented. "She only calmed down after she was put to bed with Thomas and me. And it has been a long time since we had a little one in bed with us." Julia smiled softly.

"She doesn't do well sleeping somewhere other than home." Julia commented, looking down at her daughter.

"Angel, would you like to meet your new brother?" Julia asked. Ellie looked up at Julia with wide, happy eyes. Placing her daughter on the bed, Julia reached into the bassinet and cradled Charlie. Immediately Ellie crawled forward. Her mouth dropped open and she reached her tiny hand forward but paused before she could touch the baby.

"It's alright sweetheart, you can touch him." Julia encouraged. Margaret sat on the edge of the bed beside Julia and stroked a hand over the baby's face.

"He's gorgeous." She whispered. Ellie watch Margaret's motion and then reached forward and repeat the action with her own tiny hand.

"Ellie, this is you baby brother Charlie." Julia said softly. Ellie looked at the baby and smiled.

"'Arlie!" She squealed. Both women laughed and smiled as the little girl leaned towards the baby and gave him a sloppy kiss on his tiny cheek.

William and Thomas joined the women sometime later and everyone took the moment to just enjoy the blissful sense of family.

* * *

**That's all folks!**


End file.
